Stupid
by Alta Sky
Summary: Kaneki memang bodoh. Bodoh sekali, bahkan sekadar bertukar sapa saja tidak berani. / "Kaneki ... ? Siapa, tuh?" / "Kenalan ... ku." Ia ... tahu namaku juga tidak ... ya, 'kan? /"Kau sama bodohnya, Rize. Kenapa tidak jujur sedari awal saja?"/ Satu nama, menggaung di relung ingatan, berputar dalam kepala Kaneki, tak terucap. /


Tokyo Ghoul © Ishida Sui

Warning! OOC, EYD kacau, Typo(s), AU, ga ada yang namanya ghoul di sini, dan lain-lain.

Genre : Hurt/comfort, General

Character : Kaneki Ken, Kamishiro Rize

"Stupid" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

* * *

Hanya bisa melihat, namun tak bisa diraih. Ia … mempunyai helai sewarna _lavender_, diikat rendah ke kanan dengan pita putih. Ia, biasanya memakai _dress_ putih selutut–dengan ikat pinggang hitam kecil yang dililit di pinggang. _Stocking_ berwarna krem, _wedges magenta_. Kacamata tipis berbingkai _scarlet _bertengger di atas hidungnya–ia cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Buku yang selalu ada di antara jemari-nya adalah karya Takatsuki Sen–sama seperti pemuda 15 tahun itu sendiri.

Kaneki hanya melihat dari luar jendela kafe itu._ Macchiato_ ada di sebelahnya saat musim dingin, _croissant_ yang menemaninya ketika musim gugur, _cappuccino_ ia pesan waktu musim panas, atau bagaimana secangkir _chamomile tea_ di awal musim semi.

Hanya bisa memperhatikan, tanpa berani bertukar sapa. Kaneki memang bodoh.

.

"_Macchiato_ lagi?"

"Hn…" Kaneki tidak terlalu menanggapi. Bukan 'mungkin', buku Takatsuki Sen memang lebih menarik atensi-nya dibanding menyahut akan pertanyaan Hide–atau dalam kasus sekarang, sudah beralih menjadi pernyataan. Kaneki tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dari suka _macchiato_ sampai-sampai Hide bertanya padanya acap melihat Kaneki mengonsumsi _liquid_ yang meengandung kafein itu. Ia membalikan halaman lagi, sepasang _obsidian_ melucuti setiap kanji yang tertoreh di atas kertas. Hide sudah biasa tidak digubris ketika Kaneki sedang membaca buku. Jadi, dia hanya menghela napas sambil memikirkan perbuatan atau perkataan usil yang memang biasanya ia lakukan untuk menggoda temannya itu.

"_So_ … _falling in love with someone_?_" _–Hide tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari ada yang berubah dari sahabatnya itu, mulai dari ingin melewati jalan memutar setiap pulang sekolah hanya demi melirik sebuah kafe.

"Mungkin."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" sebagai ganti menasehati, Hide mendengus. Kalau Kaneki masih sibuk dengan novel-nya, maka sekarang Hide juga sudah mulai memainkan PSP miliknya. "Kau payah," kata Hide, "nanti dia diambil orang, loh!" terkekeh, sungguh–itu murni candaan, tapi ia tahu kalau Kaneki mengerti, bahwa ucapannya sekarang bisa saja terjadi.

"Er … kau hobi mengusiliku."

"Lalu? Kau sedang menyuarakan fakta yang bahkan sudah kuketahui?"

"Iya–"

"_So lame_!"

"Aduh, ga bakal ngerti-lah!" Kaneki menutup novel-nya, instan. Ia biarkan halaman-halamannya tertutup, lalu buku itu hanya diam di atas meja belajar Hide. Pemuda bersurai _citrus_ mengerjap kaget, lalu, suasana hening. Detik berisik jarum jam terdengar, Hide sendiri mengecilkan volume musik di PSP-nya.

_Ga mengerti? _Hide tahu bahwa Kaneki kadang sulit mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan. Seperti saat ini, tangan kanan Kaneki menyentuh dahu-nya sendiri–hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika menyembunyikan sesuatu. Helaan napas terdengar, Hide sebaiknya berhenti mengajak bicara pemuda labil itu.

"Hhhh … bagaimana ini…" nah, lihat. Sekarang malah menggumam tidak jelas.

Hide tak akan mengerti. Bagaimana _obsidian_ miliknya selalu terpaku saat bertatapan dengan _amethyst_. Bagaimana saat jemari lentik-nya membalik halaman buku, bagaimana mereka terkadang bertukar pandang meski dihalangi kaca tipis menganggu, bagaimana wanita itu mengukir senyum di bibirnya–Hide tak mengerti. Bagaimana jika mereka saling melihat, maka Kaneki adalah pihak yang hanya bisa terdiam kaku. Jika ada satu hal yang selalu mengisi relung ingatan Kaneki, maka wanita itulah.

Ia tak butuh alasan, kenapa Kaneki bisa sebegitu terpaku-nya pada wanita itu–tak butuh alasan. Kaneki melarikan diri. Takut akan ditolak, takut tidak diterima, takut bahwa ia hanya menganggu di kehidupan wanita itu, dan takut-takut yang lainnya lagi, yang sesungguhnya tidak seharusnya dipikirkan oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Yah … namanya juga 'jatuh'. Pasti sakit.

.

"**Macaron, ya! **_**Vanilla**_**, **_**cookies and cream**_**, **_**chocolate**_**, **_**strawberry**_**, **_**matcha green tea**_**, um ... oh, satu lagi, **_**blubbery**_**!" **

Hide, dari seberang telepon, berbicara dengan semangat. Kaneki yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa mata _amber_ Hide sekarang sedang berbinar ceria bak anak-anak, dan–pasti.

"Ini akal-akalan-mu agar aku ke kafe itu, iya, 'kan?" Kaneki sedikit lebih berharap, sebenarnya.

"**Ehe … kok tahu?"**

"Astaga, Hide," membayangkan seseorang, pipi seputih susu sedikit tertoreh garis merah, "sudah pasti aku tahu. Lagipula, kafe apalagi yang menjual macaron selain Re?"

"**Ada, kafe sebelah Stasiun Shinjuku. Tapi aku yakin kau akan memilih Re, benar?"**

Kalah, Kaneki menghela napas, "Baiklah. _Thank_. Nanti kuminta macaron-mu ya," ia tersenyum tipis. Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak, dan ponsel ber-_casing_ biru muda dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket pemuda bersurai _obsidian_ itu. Shibuya cukup ramai di hari Minggu, Kaneki hanya harus berjalan 10 menit untuk sampai di kafe Re. Memang, tidak terlalu jauh kalau diukur dari Shibuya.

_Musim dingin, huh … mungkin ia akan memesan itu lagi. _

Tidak lama. Hanya sebentar, kafe minimalis dengan interior klasik sudah dapat dilihat Kaneki. Pemuda itu menarik napas, membuangnya perlahan. Pintu kaca berbingkai kayu _mahogany_ didorong ke belakang, hampir menyentuh tembok. Bel kecil di atas pintu berdentang, dan pelayan tidak perlu pikir dua kali untuk menyambut tamu.

"Selamat datang!"

Entah bagaimana, mata Kaneki langsung menemukan wanita itu. Di sudut ruangan, dekat jendela. Tangannya menggenggam buku Takatsuki Sen, seperti biasanya–kali ini, judulnya Telur Kambing Hitam. Seri yang juga sedang Kaneki baca. Ah … _macchiato_.

"Um, maaf. Butuh meja atau _take away_?" pelayan dengan helai _navy blue_ tersenyum tipis pada Kaneki.

"T–_take away_ saja."

"Baiklah, mau pesan apa?"

"M–" ekor mata melirik gadis bersurai _violet_, "_macchiato_ … satu." Saat pelayan itu mulai mencatat, Kaneki berbicara lagi, "Lalu macaron, um, yang rasa _green tea_ …" tadi, Hide pesan berapa, sih? " … lima." Yah, biarlah.

"Itu saja? Silahkan duduk di sofa," pelayan itu menunjuk salah satu sofa di dalam ruangan–mungkin untuk tempat menunggu.

Kaneki mengangguk–pada dasarnya, ia adalah orang yang murah senyum, maka itu dia tersenyum, berkata singkat "Terima kasih" sebelum pelayan pergi ke dapur dan memberitahukan pesanan Kaneki. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah sofa–kebetulan, murni kebetulan, letak sofa itu berdekatan dengan meja wanita itu.

Saat Kaneki baru duduk, wanita itu malah berdiri, memasukan buku ke dalam tas. _Eh … sudah mau pulang? _Kemudian karena menyadari Kaneki, wanita itu menoleh padanya, diulasnya senyum tipis yang mencapai mata. Kacamata berbingkai _crimson_ dibenarkannya oleh jari telunjuk, dan harum _vanilla _merebak menenangkan saat wanita itu berjalan melewati Kaneki, rok putih selutut mengalun mengikuti iringan langkah kaki. Kaneki Ken diam tak berkutik. Bahkan sampai wanita itu berbincang dengan pelayan, membayar, memakai jaket, dan ke luar dari kafe–Kaneki masih terdiam.

Bahkan sekedar untuk tersenyum balik, Kaneki tidak cukup berani untuk melakukan itu. Pengecut.

.

.

.

Hari ini, minggu terakhir musim dingin. Sejak hari itu, Kaneki sering ke kafe tersebut. Sekedar membaca buku dan memesan kopi, atau membawa pulang macaron yang Hide gemari. Apa saja, asal bisa melihat wanita tersebut. Modus terselubung, memang. Bersyukurlah bahwa wanita itu tidak sadar bahwa Kaneki kadang suka meliriknya.

_Macchiato_ di atas mejanya dan wanita itu. Sama-sama belum tersentuh karena mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan buku dalam genggaman.

Sekarang, Kafe Re punya dua tamu yang pesan segelas atau secangkir minuman tapi duduknya seharian–Kaneki dan wanita itu. Yah, tapi, sepertinya kakek pemilik kafe pun tidak keberatan kok. Kebiasaan barunya, membaca buku di dalam kafe. Hari ini pun ia lakukan.

Setiap kata yang ada diperhatikannya, kadang perhatiannya kembali lagi pada wanita tersebut. Cantik … ya. Kaneki tidak mengerti bagaimana warna rambutnya bisa ungu cerah seperti itu. Apa saja yang wanita itu lakukan tiap harinya, ketika ia tidak datang ke kafe? Apakah ia masih sekolah, sama sepertinya, atau sudah lulus? Apa wanita itu sedang jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Siapa saja kenalannya? Ia terlihat akrab dengan pelayan kafe, apa Kaneki bisa bertanya tentangnya pada pelayan kafe itu?

Pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya, setiap kali pertanyaan itu ada juga tak pernah bisa dijawab–karena Kaneki tak cukup berani untuk mencari jawabannya. Seolah wanita itu adalah angsa terbang yang tak bisa diraih–padahal, itu hanyalah akal-akalan Kaneki karena ia tidak berani memulai konversasi atau pembicaraan. Hanya bisa melihat tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Saat wanita tersebut berdiri dari kursinya, Kaneki tersentak kaget. Ingin sekadar memanggil "Hei", atau minimal–"Halo", tapi tak terucap. Padahal, setiap kali ia datang tujuannya adalah berbicara dengan wanita tersebut. Sampai sang wanita keluar dari kafe pun, Kaneki terdiam, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Matanya masih mengikuti punggung pemilik surai _violet_ hingga hilang ditelan jarak. Kaneki Ken menghela napas, buku ditutup kasar. Dia ini …

bodoh, ya.

.

.

.

Kuncup bunga sakura mulai mekar, menghiasi setiap sudut jalan kota Tokyo. Kaneki berhasil naik kelas dengan nilai memuaskan–jujur saja, untuk hal yang satu itu, tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Karena itu, di awal semester baru ia masih bisa santai, duduk di Kafe Re, seperti sekarang ini. Tadi diajaknya Hide, tapi pemuda itu menolak karena katanya tidak tertarik ada di sebuah kafe lama-lama terlebih untuk melihat seorang wanita. Saat itu, Kaneki mendengus kesal karena sindirannya.

Takatsuki Sen merilis buku baru-nya lagi, bagus seperti biasanya. Sebagai orang yang _update_ akan kumpulan novel wanita dengan helai tosca itu, tentu saja wanita yang biasanya di dalam kafe pun sudah mulai membacanya, sama seperti Kaneki. Baju wanita itu kini lebih kasual dan santai, tidak _mid-formal_ seperti musim dingin lalu.

_Dia berjalan ke arahku–_

Tidak sengaja, buku Kaneki terjatuh tepat di depan wanita tersebut. Menunduk, Kaneki mencicit, "Ma–maaf!" tidak bisa diperkirakan lagi seberapa keras jantungnya berlari-lari di rongga, atau bagaimana kepalanya yang tiba-tiba _blank_. Wanita itu merendahkan lututnya, tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah novel yang ia kenal dengan pasti apa isinya, bibir yang dipoles warna sakura tersenyum tipis. Helai-helai lavender yang tadinya disampirkan ke balik telinga, kini meruak jatuh karena kepalanya sedikit miring, mengikuti arah sepasang _obsidian_ Kaneki.

"Bukumu. Karya Takatsuki Sen memang bagus, bukan begitu," kekehan kecil mengudara. Kaneki tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil buku itu, dan mengangguk senang.

"T–tentu saja. Ia … memang hebat. Ceritanya _complicated_, tapi bukan secara pasaran. Ia selalu bisa menarik perhatian _readers_ bahkan walau hanya melalui sisnopsis komersial. Kisah yang ditulisnya selalu menarik, penuh kejutan, tapi tak ada _plot twist_ yang menyebalkan. The Hanging Man juga sama."

"Betul," senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya. Mungkin ia terlihat terkikik geli karena Kaneki seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang menceritakan buku dongeng kesukaannya. Wanita itu berdiri, menepuk-nepuk rok-nya. "_Mata ashita_, _nee_," wanita itu membayar _croissant _pesanannya, kemudian keluar dari kafe.

_Kenapa aku tidak … meminta nomor teleponnya atau semacam itu, sih?_

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

.

Kaneki tidak begitu menyukai musim panas. Selain karena udara yang membuatnya terus menghasilkan keringat, juga karena di saat-saat seperti ini, sifat Hide menjadi lebih _like a boss_.

"_Atsui na_a … serius, Kaneki! Sana beli es krim! Kafe Re, 'kan, es krim-nya enak … beli yang banyak–jangan menggelepar di lantai kamarku, hoi!"

Ini jam 12 siang di tengah musim panas. Siapa yang ingin kau salahkan, hei, Nagachika Hideyoshi?

"Mending kamu yang beliin buku novel lagi. Takatsuki Sen lagi _writer block_ entah kenapa. Cepet."

"Yang kamu incer pasti ada, kok, di kafe. Sana."

Pada akhirnya, Kaneki pergi ke kafe lagi. Tidak ribet, hanya membawa sebuah novel untuk ia baca di sana, dan sejumlah uang untuk memesan sesuatu yang dingin seperti air limun. Saat memasuki kafe, matanya langsung bisa melihat wanita tersebut. Celana _jeans_ pendek dan kaus putih lengan buntung adalah busana-nya hari ini. Tidak heran jika beberapa tamu kafe yang lelaki melirik-lirik.

Kaneki menautkan alisnya, menghela napas. Ia memesan limun dingin seperti apa yang ia pikirkan awalnya, duduk di salah satu meja, membuka buku, dan membaca isinya. Terkadang, ia memang menaruh perhatiannya pada wanita itu–khawatir. _Pakaiannya terlalu terbuka … _

Padahal, Kaneki bukan siapa-siapa. Hak apa yang ada untuk sekadar menasehati ataupun berkata bahwa jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu? Tidak ada. Sepertinya, kemarin, bajunya tidak seminim ini, deh. Payah. Kaneki, 'kan, tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa … jadinya.

Saat lonceng di atas pintu kafe berdenting kecil lagi, Kaneki mengalihkan atensi. Ia yakin akan tersedak kalau-kalau sedang meminum limun yang ia pesan.

"Nishio … –_senpai_?"

"Eh … Kaneki?" Nishio mengerjap, berjalan ke arah kasir sambil memesan sesuatu–mungkin untuk dibawa pulang. "Sedang apa?"

"Uhm, ya … baca buku. Nishio-_senpai_ sendiri?"

"Biasa. Kimi lagi pengen es krim."

Oh, Kimi. Sedikit lebih Kaneki tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasih kakak kelasnya. Lalu, suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar. Saat pemilik surai _violet_ berdiri, melewati Kaneki, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kaneki membalas dengan hal yang sama, sebelum wanita itu sendiri keluar dari kafe.

"Siapa?" tanya Nishio, membayar pesanan dan memegang kantung plastik berisi belanjaannya.

"… ke–kenalanku." _–aku, 'kan … tahu namanya juga tidak._

Kaneki seharusnya tidak akan terlihat sebodoh ini, jika ia berani menanyakan nama.

.

.

.

Awal musim gugur. Daun sudah mulai rontok dari dahannya, jatuh turun menimpa tanah. Syal berwarna biru tua Kaneki lingkarkan di lehernya, menghindari angin yang sudah mulai bertiup agak kencang. Lonceng kafe berdenting kecil, Toka–pelayan kafe tersebut, menolehkan kepala, berucap, "Selamat datang!"

Saat Kaneki menjelajah ruangan dengan matanya, ia mengernyit heran begitu tidak menemukan wanita itu di kafe ini. _Mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. _

Memesan teh, Kaneki mulai membuka buku, membaca. Kaneki cukup sadar, sudah beberapa halaman yang ia lewati, tapi seseorang yang ditunggu-nya belum datang. Biasanya, jam segini ia sudah ada di dalam kafe. Karena kedekatannya dengan Toka dan pemilik kafe pun, membuat Kaneki tahu bahwa kafe ini seperti rumah kedua baginya.

Kemana … ia? Pergi kah, pindah kafe kah, ada urusan kah, atau bagaimana? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Apa Toka tahu tentang ini? Ia ke mana–

Lonceng kafe berdenting lagi. Kaneki betul-betul menghela napas lega, begitu yang dilihatnya adalah seseoraang yang ia kenal dengan pasti. Pemilik surai _violet_ itu berjalan ke arah kasir, berbincang dengan Toka sambil tersenyum–tapi Kaneki tidak tahu mereka membicarakan apa.

Ah … sudah, cukup. Kaneki berdiri dari kursinya, perhatian wanita itu–bahkan Toka, terebut padanya. Wanita itu masih mengukir senyum, berjalan ke arah Kaneki. Kaneki, menarik napas, "N– … nama–"

"Ini," wanita itu memberikan satu buku–karya Takatsuki Sen, yang belum Kaneki miliki, yang terbaru dan yang membuatnya tertarik sejak ia ke toko buku dua hari lalu, namun tak bisa Kaneki beli karena sudah habis, "untukmu."

Tangannya terulur menerima buku, tapi bibir belum sedikitpun mengeluarkan kata. Baju wanita itu putih. Dengan tali pinggang hitam. _Wedges magenta_. Seperti yang pertama kali Kaneki lihat. Wanita itu tidak menunggu reaksi Kaneki. Ia melambai pada Toka, dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama. Saat keluar dari kafe, wanita itu menaiki sebuah mobil. Mobil melaju, dan Kaneki masih terpaku di tempatnya.

_Buku, huh … kenapa ia memberiku buku? _

Kover buku dibuka, matanya membelalak. Ada tulisan di sana, dengan kanji, tulisan kecil yang Kaneki yakini dan tahu pasti siapa yang menulisnya.

"_Setahun ini menyenangkan, meski hanya sekadar bertukar pandangan. Dadagh, Kaneki." _

Namanya ditulis dengan katakana. Mungkin karena wanita itu tidak tahu kanji dari nama Kaneki. Kaneki yakin, wanita itu tahu namanya karena waktu itu Nishio memanggil namanya. Toka mengulum senyum tipis, "Oi, cowok herbivora. Kuberitahu padamu. Rize-_san_ akan pergi, entah kapan kembali, aku juga tidak tahu. Yakin tak dikejar?"

Kaneki tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berlari keluar dari kafe. Saat itu, Toka hanya menghela napas, "Cowok bodoh."

Kaneki berlari sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo. Kadang tubuhnya menubruk orang lain, tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Seingatnya, mobil tadi berjalan lurus, mungkin ke arah stasiun. Kaneki memacu lari kakinya, napasnya terengah-engah–pada akhirnya, ia memang bukan orang dengan fisik yang cukup kuat. Kakinya sudah sampai batasnya bahkan sebelum mencapai stasiun.

Satu nama. Berputar-putar dalam kepala Kaneki, menggaung dalam relung ingatannya, tapi tak terucap dengan dalih percuma. _Rize, Rize, Rize, Rize, Rize, Rize–_

Rize yang lebih dewasa darinya, Rize dengan senyum menawannya, Rize dengan buku Takatsuki Sen dalam genggamannya, Rize yang selalu datang ke Kafe Re. Rize, hanya Rize yang setahun ini mengisi memorinya, bukan dalam kenangan tentang mereka berdua, meski begitu, hanya sosok wanita pemilik helai _lavender_ yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Tenaganya terkuras habis, berlari dari Kafe Re yang memang cukup jauh dari stasiun, kinerja tubuhnya melemah terlebih karena angin musim gugur yang seolah menertawakannya, menampar kulitnya hingga merasuk ke dalam tulang. Di setiap langkah hanya terpikir bagaimana caranya ia mengejar apa yang ingin dikejarnya dan bagaimana cara bertemu dengan yang ingin selalu ditemuinya.

Kalau saja Kaneki menuruti Hide untuk lebih berani. Seandainya saja Kaneki tidak begitu bodoh untuk hanya memperhatikan tanpa meraih. Jika saja Kaneki tidak sebodoh ini, menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang mungkin sesungguhnya, Tuhan sudah lelah memberi kesempatan pada orang semacam dirinya. Pada akhirnya, hanya andai-andai yang dapat ia jeritkan dalam kepala. Kaneki berjanji. Jika Rize kembali, ia akan lebih berani. Ia akan berkenalan tanpa takut menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya, ia akan lebih sering bercengkrama dengan Rize–Kaneki berjanji.

Lelah. Kakinya sudah dipaksa entah berapa lama. Stasiun sudah di depan mata, ia hanya harus lebih berusaha lagi. Kaneki menerobos semua yang menghalanginya, ia sempat berhenti untuk mencari di mana kah Rize berada. Di dekat kereta api yang siap berhenti di depan Rize, Kaneki membelalakan matanya. Merasa sudah menemui sesuatu yang dikejarnya, tapi ia masih belum yakin apakah hal itu akan kembali padanya.

"RIZE!"

Rize dalam hati bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang mengejarnya? Kenapa mengejarnya? Apa lagi kali ini? Siapa yang meneriakan namanya? Kenapa Rize kenal dengan suara ini? Saat menoleh pada Kaneki, Rize tersenyum tipis. _Dikejar, ya … ? Toka, _thank_. _

Ada sebuah pagar yang menghalangi, guna mengantisipasi orang-orang yang naik kereta tanpa membayar. Kaneki berlari, ingin meloncati. 1 kata kerja, "Kembalilah", terucap, tapi tak keras, terbawa angin musim gugur, hilang bersembunyi di antara dedaunan kering yang menimpa tanah. Kereta api berhenti. Bibir Rize bergerak, mengucapkan kalimat.

_Terima kasih. Suatu hari, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi._

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Kaneki tidak sempat meraih, kereta api keburu berlari pergi. Pagar baru saja ia loncati, tapi tak berbuah apa-apa. Sia-sia. Angin bertiup kencang di luar. Tidak menyamarkan suara Kaneki yang meneriakan nama seseorang. Tidak ada lagi …

tidak akan ada lagi wanita yang dapat membuat seorang Kaneki Ken seperti ini. Tidak akan ada lagi. Ia cengeng, memang–sejak dulu, Kaneki-lah orang tercengeng yang pernah Hide kenal. Karena itu, menangis tidaklah tabu baginya.

Kaneki memang bodoh.

.

.

.

_Suatu saat … aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. _

.

.

.

"Harusnya kau bilang saja, Rize. Kau pergi untuk menjalani kemoterapi di rumah sakit yang lebih baik. Dasar bodoh. Kalau kalian jujur dari awal, tidak akan seperti ini jadinya."

"Bodoh, huh … mungkin iya. Dia juga sama bodohnya." _–Aku jatuh cinta, pada seseorang yang bodoh. _

.

.

.

Kaneki memang bodoh.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

Review, guys?


End file.
